My Sweet Lillith
by Lucille Enjolras
Summary: Ryan is guilted into recruiting a new member for PRS. But what's her story, and what's stopping her from telling it? Post Paranormal State Ryan x OC
1. I'm Done With Halloween

Ryan

I wasn't really sure what I'd expected for today. I mean, it's Halloween. It couldn't be any different from every other busy Halloween. Publicity parties, candy giving, haunted houses. Just what I subjected myself to. I already woke up in a bad mood, and immediately received several phone calls from Sergey, his useless attempt to wake me. I knew exactly what time it was. I knew exactly where I had to be in half an hour. I just didn't really want to go. Sometimes I miss the days when I had my Halloweens to myself and maybe a few friends. Just me, Sergey, and Xander relaxing at home with some scary movies, perhaps a party or two, and end our night uneventfully. But today would be ridiculously unpleasant. Ugh, that ringing again….

"Serg… What…" I couldn't understand why Sergey wasn't home. Normally he'd have bust in and use Xander to wake me up. Speaking of…

"Well, at least you're finally awake. I took Xander for a walk, but we need to leave in 15 minutes. Are you at least dressed?"

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute." I rolled to one side, dropping my phone over the edge. Maybe I'll be able to sleep just a minute more….

"RYAN!" A voice screeched in my ear. "I told you we had to leave in 15 minutes!"

"Serg, I only fell asleep for a second." He shoved my watch in my face and saw that about 10 minutes had passed since out first conversation. That long, really?

"Uhh I was abducted by aliens." He groaned and threw the watch at my cheek, tossing random clothing from my drawer to the desk.

"You better be ready in 5 minutes. I'm starting the car." He stormed out and Xander came running in, his tail a motor.

"Daddy's mad today." I pet his head and stretched until I was ready to get off the bed. I knew I wouldn't have time for a shower, but a man's morning duties exceeded just waking up. But, looking at the clock, I know I won't have time. I'll just have to deal with it.

"Is the little lady done getting dressed!?" Serg shouted up. I groaned and shouted something even I was too tired to understand. Without much care I slipped on the PRS shirt and some sweatpants. I was about to push my hair back and make it presentable when I realized… I don't care. I grabbed my Halloween costume and shoved it in my backpack, heading to the stairs. I took one last look around, checking if I left anything behind. Clear. I could still hear Sergey yelling, so I bounded down the stairs and locked eyes with him as I slid into the car. All the while he glared daggers at me. Easygoing as he was, he wasn't happy when we were late.

* * *

To be honest, most of the day passed by a hazy shade, just like last Halloween. Much too much was to be done, and everything had to be on time, on cue, and on tempo. If anything, we were allowed to be 1.2 minutes late. Already today we've had two haunted tours, one interview that managed to take up 2 hours, still not sure how. Not to mention the three parties we've already been to on behalf of publicity for Paranormal State, and now here Josh was springing a PRS hosted party on me.

"Well Josh, I'm so glad for being kept in the loop. It's wonderful that you guys feel SO free to tell me things." I knew I was being a jerk, but I was too tired to deal with anything else, and I just wanted to go to bed and be done with today.

"I'm not too crazy about this either, but they said that since _we _are PRS, we _have _to host it. And since you're kind of the start of all this, they want you there." I sighed and rubbed my temples between my hands. I hadn't had much alcohol today, but the stress made me feel as though I were hungover.

"All right, I'll go. Let Sergey know and I'll get ready." Josh left and I, feeling a bit like getting some fun out of today, stripped myself of the classic Dracula costume and replaced it with a black suit, donning the Dracula cape and a fedora from Sergey's room. To complete my makeshift costume, I pulled two small water guns from a storage closet. I saw Sergey coming back upstairs from the car through my bedroom window. It was opportunities like this that made me enjoy living with him. Xander bounced around excitedly for his daddy to come through that door but I shushed him and he fell silent, laying obediently at my feet. After just a few seconds, I could hear him coming up the stairs, nearing my door…

"Hey Serge, like my costume?" Water splashed rather comically in his face, and he did little more than crack a smile and look like he wanted to kill me all at once.

"Uh, sure. What are you?"

"I'll give you a hint. This Halloween has me so annoyed I think I actually created a poltergeist from my stress." I winked cynically at him and he nodded as he wiped away the water, smudging his skeleton makeup just a bit.

"The Shadow. Clever. Now please get in the car, I needed to talk to you about something." He sounded a little nervous.

"What about?" He opened his mouth as if to speak before shutting up and walking back down the stairs. "Sergey?" I shoved my water guns in my pocket and followed him down the stairs. He sat in the car looking agitated, shakily fixing his makeup in the rearview mirror. I reached for Xander's bed and pulled out a tennis ball, throwing it down the hall so he wouldn't run outside. I couldn't help thinking this night would be… interesting. To say the least. To be honest, things never went quite as I planned. I'm starting to think things aren't even going as _fate _had planned for me.

"Okay Serge, what's going on?" I ducked my head into his car for the 7th time today, my calves and knees screaming at me to just stop moving. He started the car and stared forward, never meeting my eye as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I want you to meet someone at the party tonight." His voice came out a bit awkward.

"I-I don't follow."

"She's interested in joining us on investigations, but she's not really a PRS member yet." I blinked, confused. You can't be promoted in something you're not technically in?

"Well… Was.. Was she at the interviews when we started for interns and stuff?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he made a right turn.

"Yes."

"So, she didn't get in why?"

"Because she was too scared." I thought about this for a moment. Was I intimidating or something?

"Scared of me? Of not getting in?"

"No. She just wouldn't talk. A few months after the first season aired, Lorraine Warren called and told me she was working with a woman who came to her after the interviews ended. She wouldn't talk to her, just wrote on paper and sometimes Lorraine could pick up what she wanted to say." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're asking me to let a girl in to our investigations who can't even talk?" That probably came out harsher than I had intended.

"She can talk perfectly. She's just… I don't know, scared to, I guess. Anyway, no. I'm asking if you would meet her and consider taking her on as a trainee for investigations. She's a well-trained demonologist, not to mention her placidness would do well to settle down any scared clients. Wouldn't it be great to always have a demonologist on tap?" Clearly, Sergey was set on this girl. I only hoped it wasn't because he had some college crush on her. "She comes _highly _recommended. Insisted, even, by Lorraine." The car came to a stop in front of one of the buildings of Penn State, loud with roused students and fans playing subpar Halloween techno. Great way to kick off the end of a long evening.

"Okay. I'll meet her. But how am I supposed to get to know her and her background if she won't talk to me?"

"You'll figure her out pretty quick." He kicked his door open and shut it, leaving me with nothing to do but climb out and lean against the car, the beginnings of a migraine setting in. It's ridiculous what I've set myself up for.


	2. Looking For A Hooker When I Found You

Ryan

The party consisted of drunken college fans spread out among the building. It played easily the worst music I've heard at a party. If they were going to play techno, they should at least have chosen something a little more respectable. Daft Punk, Parov Stelar… Just not this. It's just noise. The girls everywhere were dressed in practically nothing. I've seen a woman with a Day of the Dead mask painted on her face wearing no more than a bikini, a prostituted mouse dressed quite similarly, and several pixie-looking girls as children's Disney Princesses. Men were pirates, Romans, and ninjas. And here I was. The Shadow. Every girl decided she'd known me for years. Many decided they were at the party with me. Several times I had to use Sergey or Eilfie to help me weasel away from them, lest I had to start beating them off with a club. This also made me wonder about Sergey's mystery member. Was she here only to be on television? Probably not. If she were so desperate to be on TV, she'd be far more outspoken, yet he said she hardly speaks at all. She started speaking to Lorraine, apparently, after a few months of working with her. I honestly couldn't see how she would help the team at all.

"Where is she? I thought you said she'd be here by now?" I was bothering Sergey about it for the last ten minutes. However quiet she was, maybe a girl at my side would keep the drunk ones away.

"She texted me a few minutes ago, she'll be here any second. Besides, you'll know her when you see her."

"So, you mean to tell me, she's not covering up her prostitution with kitty ears? She's dressed as an _honest to god _hooker? Finally, honesty among these women!" I took another sip of the beer I'd been carrying around all night, feeling the buzz kicking in and numbing my annoyance.

"Trust me. If anyone can match your Shadow, it's her." I leaned against the portable bar, dropping my head back and sighing. I trusted Sergey's judgment completely. It'll be fine. Besides, I feel like there's more to this than he's telling me. I shut my eyes for a moment and saw small colored dots racing around my shut eyelids. I leaned my head forward again and opened my eyes. And I saw her. Now I knew what Sergey meant. Her long auburn hair was pulled up classically, some of it hanging down in ringlets. Her eyes were blood red, clearly contacts, and the dress she wore was the color of rum cherries, roses with fake thorns on them braided through the dress. Though the dress was strapless, you couldn't see much of the cleavage as it was covered by the front of an aristocratic collar that rose around the back of her head. Her cheek and lips had bloodstains on them and I could see even through the harsh crimson contacts that her eyes were soft and placid. Her skin, it seemed, was naturally pale. Obviously, she doesn't get much light. Her outfit wasn't just a typical classical era vampire. She was the Bloody Countess. A Shadow and a Countess, how fitting. I watched her expression of confusion change into relief as she recognized Sergey. The corset of her dress made her walk as though she were gliding, like a true countess. She looked so young but I knew she had to be in her 20's.

She stopped before us, and nodded her head at us, smiling down shyly. I thought she looked a bit queasy, but that probably could be attributed to the fact that she didn't engage in these kind of situations before. College parties, surrounded by rowdy students.

"Ryan Buell, this is Amelia Logan." She reached out her hand to shake mine. I was feeling a little buzzed still, so I almost fell forward when I stood straight.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," I grinned at her and I thought I saw her face turn a bit red. Then again the techno lights made the whole room glow red.

"Hey Amy, guess who Ryan is." Sergey nudged her shoulder and she recoiled ever so slightly, instinctively. She looked me up and down and caught sight of the fedora, and smiled. She looked down at my shoes and quietly whispered her guess. I saw her lips, she had said, "The Shadow", but I couldn't hear a word or whisper come from those lips. I wondered a bit self-consciously if I intimidated or scared her.

"Glad you knew it. Well, Sergey told me you wanted to join PRS straight to trainee, that right?" Amelia nodded, still not meeting my eyes, and I definitely prefer eye contact with people. Helps understand them better. "Okay, well come on over let's sit down and talk for a few minutes." I smiled and gently put my hand on her back, leading her to the next room over which was a bit quieter. I had a feeling this would be a long night. I asked her if she wanted a drink and she only shrugged, looking a bit panicked. I got two rum and cokes and guided her to the back room. It took her a moment to sit down, her dress not really made for sitting in a college desk.

"So, do you go to Penn State?" She nodded and sipped her drink anxiously. Why haven't I ever seen her before? "And what do you study here?" Her face flushed and I could tell she didn't want to speak. Not because she didn't want to tell me what she studied. Sergey was right, she just seemed completely terrified of speaking. She pulled her phone from between her breasts in the dress, typing faster than most people speak.

Anthropology and Biochem.

I studied anthropology as well. Had she been in my class?

"And how did you get to meet Lorraine Warren?" Back to her phone, she typed quickly and fluidly as if this were second nature to type everything rather than speak it. Her hand shook as she held up the phone.

I needed her, she was there.

She told me, or rather, wrote me, how she came to meet Lorraine and develop her interest in demonology and the paranormal. She'd written that after she tried to go through with the interview, she ran out and couldn't do it. After learning about the Amityville case, she thought of contacting Lorraine to ask for help, someone to believe her. She'd had paranormal activity as a child that was practically suffocating, and she wanted there to be someone to talk to. She called her, but as soon as she picked up she couldn't bring herself to speak. She hung up and forgot about it, giving up. Then Lorraine called her back and asked if she would meet her at the place of her choice. Amelia e-mailed her the time and place, a little library near her house. They met and hit it off great. Lorraine was the first to believe her when she told her about the haunting she suffered as a child. Before long I had her paranormal history down, despite her lack of speech. I told her thank you, I'll let you know what we think, and all that and she nodded, standing with her emptied glass to return to the party. Once the door shut behind her, I finished off my drink and set it down, deciding to call Lorraine. I held the phone to my ear, the music nearby drowning out the deafening ringing for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lorraine, it's me Ryan." I think I respected her the most throughout my life. If she told me to take in Amelia, I probably would despite myself.

"Hello Ryan, how are you?"

"Ah, I'm good. So I just had a conversation with an Amelia Logan?" Her ringing laughter came through the other end.

"Ah yes, she's an odd ball. Are you going to take her in to the team?" She spoke as she often did to me, like she knew what I would do anyway.

"I'm not sure yet. I wanted to talk to you about her, what you know. Do you know what happened with her haunting as a kid?" A deep sigh came over the phone.

"Well honey, she did finally talk to me, but when I asked about that she wouldn't talk for hours, sometimes days. All she would tell me is that it threatened her. She said it followed her until she was about 23, only three years ago, but it hadn't shown up since then."

"Do you think it had been a demon, or if it had been real at all?"

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared to talk about something. I wouldn't question her experiences at all." As I thought.

"Do you think I should bring her on the team?"

"It's your choice Ryan. I think she could help you greatly. You take to people; she'll open up to you if you let her know she can trust you. Just trust her." Sergey was set on her, and it seemed Lorraine was, too.

"All right. Fine. Thanks for all your help Lorraine, I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Okay Ryan, you have a nice night honey." The phone clicked. Well, looks like I'm stuck. Amelia Logan, welcome to PRS…


End file.
